La vengeance d'une sorcière
by 59Kev150
Summary: Le shèrif Stilinski et son adjoint se rendent sur une affaire banale puisqu'il n'y a pas de créatures surnaturelles impliquaient. Pourtant celle-ci va bouleverser la vie des Stilinski.


Dans la ville de Beacon Hill plusieurs évenements étrange,surnaturelles même, se passaient. Plusieurs crimes si déroulaient..et pour résoudre toutes ses affaires criminelles, il y avait un shérif : Le shérif Stilinski. Ce dernier était le plus apte à les résoudre car il possédait des informations que seul lui et plus récement son adjoint Jordan Parrish: l'existence de créature dépassant l'imagination par exemples les loups-garous comme le meilleur ami de son fils Stiles.

Cette-fois ci l'enquête sur laquelle il devait intervenir avait l'air en somme toute banale: deux dentistes avaient été tuer. Les corps se trouvaient dans la forêt autour de la ville.

Lui et son adjoint se dirigèrent vers la scène de crime. Une fois sur place, ils demandèrent plus d'informations au lègiste déjà sur place.

\- Alors Amanda que peux tu me dire sur les victimes? demanda le shérif.

\- Et bien il s'agit de Meredith et David Granger. Ces pauvres gens ont étaient égorgés à l'aide d'un couteau probablement un couteau de boucher. Ensuite, vue l'etat de décomposition avancée leurs décès remonte à une douzaine d'heures environ, informa la légiste.

A cette annonce, le shérif paru sous le choc. Un fait que Parrish fit remarquer

\- Shérif un problème?

\- Cette femme, je la connais c'était mon premier amour, répondit le shérif. Qui a découvert les corps?A ajouta-t-il en direction de la légiste.

\- Derek Hale. Selon ses dires, il es tombé sur eux en trébuchant sur une branche d'arbre. Je lui ai dis de vous attendre là-bas, finit-t-elle en désignant un homme appuyé sur arbre.

\- Informe toi sur eux Jordan, faut prévenir leur famille, ordona le shérif avant de se diriger vers l'endroit indiquer par Amanda afin de s'entrenir avec le loup-garou.

\- Alors Derek comment tu les a retrouvé? demanda-t-il

-Je les sentais depuis chez moi j'ai préféré vous appeler. L'odeur de la mort n'est pas très agréable.

-Très bien, merci Derek, je dois retourner au bureau si j'ai besoin d'un expert disons particulier, je t'appelles et tâche de trouver des escuses plus plausible la prochaîne fois, dit Stilinski avant de rejoindre Parrish à son bureau.

Une fois à son bureau le shérif repensa à Meredit. Il était fou d'elle, tout semblé marcher entre eu. Seulement un jour après une nuit d'amour, elle était partit sans aucune explication. Il avait tenté de la retrouver en vain. Il dut passer à autre chose, trois mois plus tard il avait rencontré Claudia et un mois plus tard elle était enceinte de Stiles.

Le shérif était toujours dans ses pensées lorsque son adjoint entra le sortant de ses songes.

-Les Granger étaient dentiste et ont une fille Hermione. Elle est née le 12 septembre 1997 elle a donc 18 ans. Cette jeune femme vit à Londres, ces parents était partit en vacance faire du camping pas loin d'ici. Concernant ces parents, un fait est à retenir: Meredith Granger est ca mère biologique alors que David Granger n'est pas son père biologique. Pas de tante ou d'oncle puisque les deux parents sont enfant unique. Concernant les grands-parents, elle n'en a plus. La pauvre fille perd tout ses proches. Son père biologique est la seule famille qui lui reste, il faudra le retrouver et annonçer la nouvelle à cette fille, annonça-t-il

Le shérif était abasourdi, cette pauvre gamine a tout perdu. Il se devait de trouvé son vrai père il devait bien ça à cette jeune fille. Autre fait qui l'avais interpellé: la date de naissance de la fille Granger: Le 12 septembre 1997. Ce qui voudrait dire que la fille a été conçue le 12 janvier ce qui correspondait à une semaine près à la date du départ de Méredith. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit le père de cette fille? Il fallait qu'il vérifie. Il regarda son adjoint

\- Parrish, son père biologique, il est possible que ce soit moi, annonça le shérif d'une voix grave

L' adjoint resta un moment choqué par les parôles de son supérieur.

\- Vous en êtes sur shérif? demanda-t-il

\- Non, il faut vérifié Jordan par un test de paternité.

\- Très bien, je vais lui envoyer une lettre afin de lui annonçait la nouvelle. Vous avez d'autres choses à vous préoccuper, répondit l'adjoint laissant un shérif encore sous le choc d'être peut être père d'une jeune femme de 18 ans.

Hermione Granger considèrait comme la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération avait reussie avec Ron Weasley a aider Harry Potter à venir à bout de Lord Voldemort. La jeune femme se rendait à la boite à lettres et elle y trouva une lettre provenant de la police americaine avec un logo de la ville de Beacon Hills. Une fois à l'intérieur elle decacheta la lettre puis, entama la lecture avec apréhension.

 _Bonjour mademoiselle Granger,_

 _Nous avons le regret de vous annonçer une terrible nouvelle._

 _Méredith et David Granger sont décédés. Un habitant les a retrouvé_

 _dans une forêt qui borde notre ville Beacon Hills._

 _D'autre part, une autre information doit vous être communiquée_

 _Nous avons peut-être retrouvée votre père Biologique toutefois pour en être_

 _un test de paternité doit être effectué._

 _Pour plus ample information veuillez appelé le numèros_

 _+1 3310 309 et demandais Jordan Parrish._

 _Cordialement l'adjoint du Shèrif: Jordan Parrish_

Hermione s'effondra en larmes suite à la lecture pour deux raisons. La plus évidente ses parents étaient mort et la deuxième ils avaient peut-être retrouvé son père biologique, elle l'avait cherché pendant trois ans sans aboutir à quelque chose de concret et ensuite elle s'était consacrée à la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle fallait qu'elle trouve le ou les assassins de ses parents et seulement ensuite elle pourrait faire son deuil. Pour commencer appelons ce Parrish. Hermione composa le numèros indiquésur la lettre et attendit.

\- Allo bureau du shérif j'écoute, dit une voix masculine

\- Bonjour je suis Hermione Granger j'aimerai parler à l'adjoint du shérif qui s'appelle Jordan Parrish s'il vous plait, répondit Hermione

\- Ne quittais pas je vous prie. Je vous le passe, informa l'homme

\- Jordan Parrish à votre service

\- Monsieur Parrish, je suis Hermione Granger vous m'avez envoyé une lettre pour m'informer la mort de mes parents et aussi d'avoir retrouver mon père biologique. Vous m avez dis d'appeler pour plus d'informations.

\- Oh bonjour mademoiselle Granger, tout d'abbord permettait moi de vous adresser mes plus sincères condoléences. Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez venir faire le test de paternité ici à Beacon Hills?, demanda l'adjoint.

\- Merci monsieur. C'est d'accord pour le test je prends le premier avion. Où devons nous nous rejoindre? Demanda la jeune sorcière

\- Je vous retrouve à l'aeroport, répondit l'adjoint

\- Très bien à tout à l'heure monsieur, informa Hermione.

Deux heures plus tard Hermione, était arriver à l'aeroport où ce Parrish devrait être. Elle regarda tout les gens autour d'elle lorsqu'une pancarte ou "Pour Hermione" était écris, attira son attention. Elle se dirigea donc vers cet homme qu'elle supposait être l'adjoint du shérif.

\- Bonjour, quel est le programme?, demanda Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait décontracte

\- Et bien tout d'abbord nous allons à l'hôpital y attendre l'homme qui est peut être votre père biologique

\- Très bien allons-y alors, répondis Hermione se demandant à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son père biologique et comment elle reagirait.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital ce fit dans le silence le plus total. Hermione attendait patiemment l'arrivé de l'homme qui pourrait être la seule famille qui lui restait. Après une dizaines de minutes d'attente un homme qui devait être le shérif si elle en croyait l'uniforme se dirigea vers elle et Jordan d'un pas mal assurré.

\- Tu dois être Hermione je suis le shérif Stilinski, dit l'homme.

Hermione examina plus en détails l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être un père qui abandonait son enfant.

\- Oui c'est moi. Est ce que vous vous occupez de la mort de mes parents?

\- Oui mon adjoint et moi sommes sur l'affaire, nous ferons tout pour arreter le ou les coupables, informa le shérif.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur, répondit Hermione en tentant un sourire.

\- Monsieur Stilinski et mademoiselle Granger c'est à vous, dit un médecin.

Hermione et le shérif se levèrent et entrèrent dans une salle.

\- Je suis le docteur Evan Porter, je suis en charge de faire le test. Je dois juste préveler un peu de votre salive, envoyer l'echantillon au labo et vous aurez la réponse d'ic jours, informa le docteur.

Hermione et le Shérif acquiésçèrent et le docteur Porter commença les prélèvements. En dix minutes le rendez-vous était finis et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans le hall de l'hôpital.

\- Ecoute Hermione je t'envoie une lettre des j'ai le résultat d'accord. Est ce que ça te convient? Demanda le shérif

\- Oui ça me va très bien ne vous en faîtes pas, répondit Hermione pourriez-vous me ramener à l'aeroport s'il vous plait, ajouta-t-elle

\- Oui oui je peux, Jordan occupe toi de l'affaire en attendant que je reviennes.

Hermione et le shérif se dirigèrent vers la voiture de ce dernier et prîrent la route. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence le shérif, brisa celui-ci.

\- J'ai connue ta mère il y a une vingt environs j'avais 17 ans pour moi c'était la femme de vie, notre vie était parfaite enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Un matin je me suis levé elle était partit sans aucune explication.

\- Vous n' avez pas tenté de la retrouver? Demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblotante.

\- Si pendant des mois mais après j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence elle ne voulait plus de moi. 3 mois plus tard je rencontrais ma futur femme et un mois après elle était enceine de mon fils Styles. Il a 17 ans maintenant. Si je suis ton père biologique il faudra que je lui dise, répondit le shérif

Hermione était contente si le shérif Stilinski était son père biologique elle avait l'impression qu'il serait présent du mieux qu'il pourrait, sans essayer pour autant de remplacer ses parents. De plus avoir un potentiel demi-frère l'exitait autant que sa l'angoissait.

\- Dans un sens monsieur j'aimerai que celà soit vous mon père biologique. Au moins vous n'êtes pas un de ses hommes qui abandonne sa famille, ca me rassurait en quelque sorte, confessa la jeune femme.

Le reste du trajet, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Hermione adaptait sa vie à Poudlard comme si elle était dans une école qu'elle avait étudié aussi le cursus "classique". Une fois arrivée, ils se dirent aurevoir rapidement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quelques jours plus tard le shérif Stilinski reçu les réponses du test et il s'avérait positif. Il était bien le père biologique d'Hermione. Il devait avoir une discussion pas plus tard que maintenant.

\- Stiles viens, il faut qu'on parle, dit le shérif en invitant son fils à s'assoir sur le canapé.

\- Qu'est ce qui à papa tu me fais peur là, répondit l'adolescent.

\- Et biens vois tu mo fils je n'irai pas par quatres chemins avant ta mère j'ai connue une femme pour moi c'était la femme de ma vie sauf que du jour au lendemain elle est partie. Pendant des mois je l'ai cherchée sans aucun résultat probant. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas longtemps je suis tombé sur une affaire de meurtre concernant les Granger et il s'avère que là femme est celle que j'avais aimé. De plus ils avaient une fille agée de 18 ans. Elle est la vrai fille de Méredith Granger mais pas de David Granger. Et après plusieurs recherches il en est sortit que le père biologique d'Hermione c 'est moi, déclara l'homme angoissant quand à la réponse de son fils.

Stiles était choqué par la nouvelle. Son père avait une fille. Lui il avait donc une demi-soeur, il regarda son père et luifit un sourire.

\- En d'autres termes, cette fille Hermione c'est ta fille et ma demi-soeur et elle n'à plus de parents puisqu'ils se font fait assasiner. Et bien j'en déduis que c'est assez bizarre por qu'elle vienne habité chez nous à Beacon Hills.


End file.
